


Not Alone

by Demon16



Category: NCIS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon16/pseuds/Demon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony depressed Gibbs curious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Tony walked into his apartment deep in depression that he didn't knotice Gibbs standing in the shadows. Tony grabbed a beer and drank half of it before he got to the livingroom.   
"Dinozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked. Tony didn't respond. "Anthony!" Gibbs said in a firm tone. Tony looked up at Gibbs then and had an expression of a little kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. "What's the matter with you?" Gibbs asked.   
Tony shrugged and reached for the bottle, but Gibbs held it further away. "No!" Gibbs said firmly. "How you get in?" "Extra key. Now stop avoiding the question." "Gibbs can I have that back?" "No." Gibbs said in an authority voice. "Why are you drinking?" "Cause I can." Tony stated simply.   
"Anthony," Gibbs warned. Tony sighed dramatically. "Why, you don't drink like this cause of your father." "So." Tony said. Gibbs stepped closer to his SFA and looked at him in the eyes. "Talk to me Tony." "Bout what?" "Why your drinking." "Cause I was thirsty." Gibbs gave Tony a headslap.  
"Try again." "Cause I can." Another headslap. "Again?" "Cause," Tony hesitated and finally decided to confess. "Today would make a year Kate's been dead." Realization crossed Gibbs face as Tony started crying. He pulled the younger man into a hug and let him cry.  
Once Tony stopped crying Gibbs opened his mouth but Tony beat him to it. "Tomarrow Gibbs please. Not tonight." Gibbs nodded. "Fine but no more drinking. I'm not losing you to a bottle." Tony nodded as Gibbs poured the drink down the sink and rejoined his friend.


End file.
